Screaming
by Hannahlmm
Summary: I was thinking about "after the war" and I came up with this short story enjoy: On the way back from Dumbledore's office a death eater curses Harry. Ginny will have to go into Harry's head and get him to wake up from his Crucio cursed sleep. Only the person you most love can wake you up and Ginny's going to have to take that chance.
1. 1

I was thinking about "after the war" and I came up with this short story enjoy:

Harry felt more tired then he ever had.

He was walking to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron were talking behind him. Harry was walking a little ahead to give them a bit of privacy.

He was wondering if they had finally admitted that they liked each other. He had known for some time now but they had seemed bent on denying it.

He heard the footsteps before he saw the person. The footsteps were fast like the person was running.

Harry looked up in time to see a hooded person yell something. A red shot hit him.

"SUPEFY" Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time.

Harry slumped against the wall and saw through blurred eyes the Death-eater being blasted into a wall.

Hermione knelt in-front of him.

"Harry?" Her voice seemed distant like she was under water.

Hermione stood up. "HELP!" she screamed. She had no idea what the curse was.

Harry's eyes rolled up and his head slumped down.

Neville, Ginny, Luna, McGonagall, the Weasley's, Dean and Seamus ran around the corner.

They all had their wands out.

First they saw Harry then they saw the death-eater.

"What happened?" Ginny asked kneeling next to Harry.

"I don't know. The death-eater ran around the corner and yelled something like Simisea or something," Ron supplied.

Mrs Weasley hurried forwards.

"He's got a pulse..." the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Harry screaming.

His eyes moved vigorously back and forwards under his eye lids. He gritted his teeth and arched his back.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"It's like his dreams. He had dreams of Voldemort and he would clutch his scar and scream while rolling around the place," Ron said. His face was white.

Ginny clutched Harry's torso.

"Voldemort's dead," she sobbed.

"We need to get him to St Mungo's," Neville said. "The hospital wing is over crowded and you didn't hear the spell it could be dangerous."

They all nodded. McGonagall stepped forward and grabbed Harry's wrist. Ginny grabbed Harry as well. They all disappeared with a POP.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to check some of the dark magic books that I took from Si-Harry's house." She said walked off to fast.

Ron ran after her.

"Well we are going to try and get the answer from this death-eater," Neville said.

Fred and George walked towards the robed figure.

They lifted the hood. Underneath was Umbridge.

Before any of them could do any thing Fred kicked her in the face.

George was about to but Neville pushed them away.

He waved his wand and Umbridge woke up.

She took in her surroundings the sat up wide eyed.

"What is going on?" she asked pretending to be confused.

Neville gritted his teeth and pushed his wand into her face.

"What spell did you use?" he asked.

Umbridge looked confused.

"What spell children?" she said in her girlish voice.

Neville's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't call me a child. If you haven't noticed we are the one's holding the wand. And I have half a mind to make you use the blood-quill. I must not tell lies, sound familiar?"

The twins grinned evilly behind Neville.

Umbridge paled. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

Neville laughed "Last night I killed, Harry killed Voldemort it's over we aren't taking any more crap!"

Mrs Weasley had had enough. She had seen the scars on Harry's hand and this woman had made him use the blood-quill.

She walked forwards and pushed Neville aside. She flicked her wand and Umbridge was standing.

"I will use the crucio curse if I have to but I think Neville has a wonderful idea. Accio Blood-quill," she snapped.

A blood-quill shot out from under Umbridge's robes.

"Thinking of teaching?" Mrs Weasley asked sweetly. The Weasley's looked at their mother stunned. She had never been like this to an unarmed person.

"Parchment any one?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Neville waved his wand and some of the rubble turned into parchment.

"What shall we make her write?" Mrs Weasley asked nastily.

Umbridge lunged forward and grabbed Neville's out stretched wand.

She pointed it at Fred but before she could say any thing George yelled. "Avra Kedavra,"

Umbridge's eyes went wide as she fell back.

George's arm shook as he held it.

"Shame we can't make her write I'm an Ass," Fred said shakily.

George laughed shakily. He had acted out of impulse. The wand had pointed directly at his twin.

"Let's go to St Mungo's," Mrs Weasley said also in a shaky voice.

They all grabbed hold of each other.

Dean and Seamus looked uncomfortable.

"We'll wait here," they said stepping back.

"Yea they need help," Luna said.

Neville stepped back to give them space.

Another POP and the hall was a lot less crowded.


	2. 2

When they appeared at St Mungo's the first thing they heard was yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO IN?" Ginny screamed.

She was yelling at a young harassed looking woman.

"It means you can't go in," the woman said.

Fred and George walked forwards. They looked ready to kill.

They took up position beside Ginny.

"We want to see Harry," they stated.

Then they pushed past her.

"You cant go," the woman yelled almost pleadingly.

They marched forwards ignoring her. The rest of the Weasley's walked past her to.

Hearing Harry's familiar screams they ran forwards.

When he flung open the door to see Harry still asleep.

Healers were poring over him trying to figure out what was wrong.

Harry's shirt was gone revealing scars all over his body but the one that drew their attention was a round one that flared red that was directly over his heart.

One of the healers was touching it. "What hit him?" she asked.

"Killing Curse," Ginny said pushing her way forwards.

"What? And what are you doing here?"

"A killing curse hit him for the second time." Ginny said.

"What is it?" Ginny demanded.

The healer looked up hopelessly.

"I don't know. The curse is unknown. He keeps screaming like the crucio curse is being used on him," she said

"What if it is?"

They turned to see Percy.

"What?"

"Well the curse might be a sleeping spell mixed with a torture curse," he said.

"We tried waking him. He won't wake up," one of the healers informed Percy.

Ginny sat down on a chair next to Harry and clutched his hand sobbing.

The healers looked at her sadly.

Mrs Weasley walked forwards.

"Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts?" she said.

They nodded.

It was torture seeing Harry scream in his sleep.

"You go I don't want to leave him," Ginny said.

"Ginny you might get in the way," Mrs Weasley said smoothly.

"B-before he went up to McGonagall's study he told me that he l-loved me," Ginny sobbed.

"Well okay but eat something," Mrs Weasley said giving the healers an apologetic look.

The healers only looked sad. After defeating Voldemort what he had been trying to do for a year this happened.

Mrs Weasley Apparated into Hogwarts with her family.

Ginny retreated to a corner but didn't leave let Harry out of her sight.

"We'll just give him dreamless-sleep for now. The spell seems to be undetectable," said one of the healers and they pored sleeping potion down his thought.

But it didn't work. He kept screaming and flaying around like he was dulling or running then he would scream in pain as if hit by the Crucio curse.

Ginny fell asleep holding his hand.


	3. 3

She woke up to screams. Sitting up she saw her family and Hermione on the floor they looked like they had been hit by a body-binding curse.

A woman in healer's clothes but with a mask on turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny reached for her wand but the masked person yelled "crucio," gleefully.

Pain. It felt like white hot knives were stabbing every inch of her body.

She screamed. It seemed like hours but it probably was just 5 minutes.

Harry stopped screaming. The healer turned.

Harry seemed to be listening.

Ginny screamed again as the healer yelled "Crucio," again.

Then Harry sat up. He grabbed his wand that had been left on the bed side table.

"STUPIFY," he yelled. His eyes were a dark shape of green.

Harry stumbled out of bed. He turned towards Ginny his eyes wide.

He looked in to Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was shaking.

He touched her face in confusion.

"You're alive," he said softly.

"Yes, I'm alive," Ginny started to sob she clutched him.

Then Harry fell back Ginny let go immediately Harry had gone back to sleep.

Ginny looked up her family was humming angrily trying to get her attention.

She waved her wand and the body-binding curse that had been holding them realised them.

Hermione was the first over.

"I was right. I know how to wake him," she said happily.

Harry started screaming again.

"Why did he wake up then fall asleep again?" Ginny asked watching Fred and George lift the screaming Harry onto the bed.

"Well the curse is dark magic. Banned. It's even worse then the Crucio curse." Hermione said. "I-it's a bit like Dementors. It makes you see every one you love being tortured in the scariest of places. Where ever you have had the worst memories. This curse to be honest shows if you are brave or weak. And seeing how Harry screams he's brave. The people who most love are tortured by the person you fear the most and around you there is what you fear…" she was interrupted by Ron.

"In the background for Harry there are probably Dementors. Remember the class room,"

Hermione nodded. "Lupin told me. What Harry fears most is fear its-self. Anyway back to Harry. But he must really love you Ginny. Only the screams of the person you most love can wake you up for a time. Harry is seeing you being tortured and murdered again and again. That's why he said "you're alive" You need to go into his mind and make him wake up. If you do it right he'll wake up for real,"

Ginny looked at Harry. He had woken up for her.

"How do I get in?"

"Really hard magic. But I can get you in," Hermione said confidently.

"Ginny do you really want to do this," Mrs Weasley asked.

"If you get lost I'll go in and get you," Hermione said.

Ginny turned to her mum.

"Mum, Harry woke up for me. I can't let him be tortured like this. I love Harry and I need him back. All last year I was waiting for the moment I turned 17 so I could run and catch up with him. I want to be with him. And when he told me after he defeated Voldemort that he loved me I felt truly happy knowing that he loved me back. Mum I have loved Harry for years. He saved me from Voldemort and a Basilisk and I'm not going to leave him like this," Ginny said.

She turned to Hermione and nodded. Hermione took her hand and pressed her own wand against Harry's head.

"You will still be here but in Harry's head," then Hermione started murmuring and Ginny felt like she was Apprating.

She opened her eyes.


	4. 4

Ginny looked around. She was in a graveyard. A blown up house stood in the distance at the edges of the graveyard was barren wasteland.

There was a yell. Ginny ran towards it only to freeze. Death-eaters made a circle around Harry around the circle and above were Dementors. Voldemort stood in the circle.

He had his wand out. He laughed.

Ginny walked closer. Dead bodies lay in the circle. The Weasley's dead, Hermione dead, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean dead. Sirius dead, Lupin and Tonks dead, Mad-eye and Kinsley dead. Cho Chang was their dead. Even Colin and Denise Creevy dead.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat Cedric Diggery and James and Lily Potter were dead.

Harry was lying on the ground screaming in pain.

"You can't defeat me Potter," Voldemort spat.

Ginny clutched her wand then she saw herself among the dead. Harry lay next to her.

"Harry!" she screamed. The moment she did her body disappeared.

Harry looked up. The death-eaters turned and Voldemort laughed.

Harry got up and ran towards her. He dodged the red and green steaks and pushed aside a death eater.

He had tear streaks down her face.

He grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind a grave.

He looked into her eyes. It was only when she had seen the killing curse the Voldemort had shot at Harry in Hogwarts that Ginny realised his eyes were Killing curse green.

He touched her face.

"We need to get to the house maybe we can get away," he said.

Ginny looked over his shoulder to the house. It seemed so far away.

She nodded.

"Don't wait for me. Keep running don't look back," Harry told her.

Ginny was memorised by his eyes she nodded.

"Go," he whispered.

They both stood up holding hands and ran.

Ginny heard laughter and wanted to turn around but Harry's warning stopped her.

She felt the Dementors around her pulling her hope and happiness.

They dodged curses and ducked behind grave stones. Only when they got to a big grave they stopped for breath.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"The graveyards were Voldemort came back from the dead," Harry replied. He was looking behind her.

"And the house?"

"Where Voldemort killed them and I became famous," Harry told her.

She looked at him he was looking behind her still.

She started to cry.

"It's okay. We'll try to Apparat away in the house," Harry gave her a smile that only confirmed her suspensions that they weren't going to make it.

She remembered why she was here. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Harry. The war is over. You killed Voldemort. You died but came back. You told me the last thing you thought of when you saw the killing curse come towards you was me. You thought of me and you came back to protect me.

This is a curse. A death-eater shot at you after you killed Voldemort. None of this is real. All those bodies every one is alive." Ginny lied. "You need to wake up. I came here because a death-eater was torturing me and you woke up and stopped her. Hermione sais you only do that for some-one you truly love.

Harry wake up do it for me,"

Harry looked at her. His green eyes confused. "I came back? After a killing curse was shot at me?"

Ginny pulled up his shirt where the red scar was right over his heart.

"There. That is where it hit you. Right over you're heart," she told him.

He looked at it before pulling down his top.

He looked at her then he leaned in and kissed her.

"We have you Potter,"

Ginny and Harry both stood up.

Death-eater where gliding towards them Dementors hovered around them.

One of them pointed a wand at Ginny "Crucio," But Harry dived in front of her and screamed in pain.

She looked at the bodies in the distance. This was why he kept screaming in pain he was protecting them, all of them.

The death-eater stopped the curse.

Harry stood up and stood in-front of Ginny. He looked into her Brown eyes.

"Ginny I know how to wake up. The same way that I did before. Go. Go home. I'll follow you," then he kissed her and stepped back.

Ginny concentrated with all her might on the hospital. She felt a pulling sensation then she blinked.


	5. 5

Ginny gasped and opened her eyes. She let go of Hermione's hand and slumped onto the floor crying.

"What was it is he coming back?" Ron asked.

She looked at him.

"He was in the Graveyard where Voldemort came back. Death-eaters stood in a circle around him. Voldemort was in the circle. In the distance was a blown up house. In the circle were dead bodies. Every-one he cared about. They were all dead. Even the Creevy brothers and Cho were there. I called out and he saw me and my body disappeared. He ran towards me and pulled me behind a grave. He said that we were going to run to the blown up house. I asked what it was and he told me it was his house where his parents had been murdered. We ran he told me not to look back. When we were out of breath we hid behind another gravestone. I told him that what I had to that it was a curse a type of dream. T-then the death-eaters caught up. And we stoop up he kept hold of my hand. T-they pointed the wand at me and yelled Crucio."

Every one's faces were horrified and scared. They looked at Harry's sleeping form.

"But Harry jumped in-front of me and the Crucio Curse hit him instead. Then I realised Hermione was right. It showed if you were brave or a coward. I realised that Percy was right. Harry had been protecting every one in the circle from the crucio curse by diving in-front of it. Then when it stopped he told me to go home. That he had a plan. I left before I could see what the plan was," I sobbed.

Hermione was also sobbing she hugged me.

Harry suddenly screamed. It was worse then before. His scar seemed to glow then he opened his eyes.

Ginny dived for him and hugged him. He had tear stains on his face he hugged her back.

"What was the plan?" Ginny asked.

"To get hit by a killing curse again," he told her smiling.

She looked at him in shock.

"That was it?"

He nodded sheepishly.

Hermione hugged Harry soon every one was.


	6. 6

Harry sat by the fire alone.

He had lefty the Weasley's in the middle of the night and left them a note telling them he needed some time alone. He didn't tell them where he had gone but it didn't matter.

The funerals had been a blow. Harry was thankful that none of the Weasley's had been hurt.

Burying Tonks and Lupin had been sad. Being in a graveyard had made him edgy. The Weasley's and Hermione had given him sad looks when he had chosen to keep his wand in his hand.

Harry had seen tiny Ted Remus Lupin after the funeral. He had let Mrs Tonks (as he called her) keep the baby for as long as she wanted.

Right now he needed to be alone.

Harry turned when the door opened and Kreacher. walked in holding a plate of food.

Harry thanked Kreacher and ate.

Kreacher had chosen to stay and work for Harry. Harry was thankful for it he had become fond of the elf.

When Harry was done Kletcher appeared and took the plate.

"Oh, Kletcher if any one comes tell them I'm not in please," Harry told Kreacher. Kreacher nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Harry stood up and walked to bed.

He was woken by yelling. "DON'T TELL ME HARRY ISN'T HERE. THIS IS THE ONLY BLOODY PLACE THAT HE WOULD COME," Ron yelled.

"Master is not here," he heard Kreacher. insist.

"Ron, Harry might not be here and I think he deserves some time alone," he heard Hermione tell Ron.

"BUT, HERMIONE THAT'S THE LAST THING HE NEEDS TO DO,"

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY YOU LEAVE HARRY ALONE THIS MINUET," Came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"BUT..."

"No Buts. Let us leave I believe the house elf," Hermione said.

Harry felt slightly guilty but he did want some time alone.

"When was master last here?"

Harry cursed Hermione was too damn clever.

"Last night,"

"SEE, SEE. I BET HARRY TOLD KREACHER. TO TELL EVERY ONE THAT HE WASN'T HERE," Harry heard Ron storming up the stairs.

"Ron leave Harry alone," came Ginny's voice.

"NO,"

Harry got out of bed and pulled the invisibility cloak over himself.

Ron opened the door his face was red. Behind him the Weasley's and Hermione and Kreacher stood.

"Oh," was all Ron could say.

"Master is not here," Kletcher insisted again.

"Let's leave. Harry needs some time alone," Hermione said gently.

Ron looked lost.

"But we went of with out us we were supposed to be a team."

"What are you on about? After the war Harry had the Crucio curse used on him repeatedly," Fred said.

"Yea, we were fine but he had to suffer Voldemort for ages afterwards leave him alone," George said.

They closed the door and the footsteps retreated.

Harry pulled of the cloak and sat hugging himself.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. The door was slightly open and Ginny was looking in.

Harry looked at her he felt lost. The war was over Voldemort was gone for ever but, but what was he supposed to do? That was the real reason he had come here. Now looking at Ginny he knew his future.

"Ginny are you coming?" came Ron's angry voice.

"I might stay here and see if Harry comes back," Ginny called walking in.

Harry gave her a small smile when she sat beside him.

"Ron was furious and mum was really upset when we found the note. Hermione was worried you were going to kill you're self. I was going to sneak over here myself but Ron caught me packing he interrogated me and made me feel really guilty eventually I spilled the secret. Ron was going to come here himself but every one ended up coming." She said leaning on his shoulder.

Harry put his arm around her.

"Kletcher," a POP announced Kreacher.

"Would you please get Ginny's things," he said. Ginny smiled.

Kletcher nodded and was away with a POP.

Harry stood up and offered her a hand she took it and stood up.

"Gineva Molly Weasley I truly love you," he told her.


End file.
